1.Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of missile and projection navigation methods and systems.
2.Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) inertial measurement units (IMUs) are very robust for handling large accelerations, such as those associated with gun firings. However MEMS IMUs have generally low accuracy relative to precision IMUs. It will be appreciated that it would be desirable for improvements to be made in such IMUs.